I'll Always Protect You
by JBard
Summary: The story of two cousins, from childhood to their life as Pirate Captians.  Moving from being seperated by childhood tantrums, to the vast expanse of the sea, they always find blood really is thicker than water.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Story Insipred by "_Here you are just thinking 'Jackie's not good enough to be a pirate, why can't he be more like his cousin Valerie, or Grandmama, proper pirates they be aye matey', and whatnot..._"―Jack Sparrow to Teague. This qoute is taken from the Rob Kidd book entitled Pirates of the Carribbean: Jack Sparrow. Jack's cousin Valerie, mentioned in the qoute was Jack's pirate cousin, who was greatly respected by Jack's father. This story is a nice little one-shot that gives a glimpse into Jack growing up with his cousin Valerie at Shipwreck Cove.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, besides the ideas that float around in my head.

Jack Sparrow, age seven, was busy sparring with his cousin Valerie, age nine. The two cousins had become horribly bored, and even the expansive library of Shipwreck Cove could not cure their boredom. Jack clutched his wooden sword tightly as his cousin did a somersault across the dirt, swinging her sword towards his legs in the process. The younger boy had just enough time to jump out of the way, noting the frown that crossed Valerie's face as he did so. When Valerie swirled back around to face Jack, the seven year old immediately knew he was in for trouble. Fury danced in the young girl's eyes, and with determination she twirled, flipping Jack right on his back with a thud. The young boy let out a small 'oomph', and landed smack in the dirt with an annoyed sigh. Jack hated being the youngest of the entire family, because no matter how hard he tried, he could never best any of them. Valerie grinned and held her "sword" against his now exposed neck.

"I win again." She taunted him, laughing a bit at the look on the poor boys face. Annoyed, Jack threw his hand against the offending weapon. The young boy smacked the sword away with such force that it flew from Valerie's hand and landed a few feet away in the dirt. She raised an eyebrow at her sword, and then at Jack, who seemed a bit surprised by his own action.

"C'mon Jackie, it was just a game." Valerie remarked, offering him her hand as a piece offering. Determined now, Jack pushed himself up and shoved his older cousin into the dirt with as much courage as he could muster. Startled, Valerie fell back surprised, and for once Jack drew in the air of victory.

"My name isn't Jackie!" The young boy yelled, hovering over his cousin who was sprawled in the dirt for once. Valerie had the nerve to wipe the dirt off her face, stare him in the eyes, and laugh.

"Jackie- " A resounding crack cut off the young girls sentence. The forest around them was silent for a moment, as Jack gazed down at his hand now throbbing in pain.

"You imbecile! I'll kill you! You filthy codpiece!" Valerie shouted, her voice coming out muffled as her hand pressed firmly to her bloody nose. The young Jack threw his wooden sword down and ran for his life.

It wasn't until later that day, in which a young Jack sat himself down uncomfortably in front of Valerie, still holding a cloth to her nose. Despite the young girl's knowledge that Teague had switched him, as well as lectured him rather firmly, she refused to look or even speak to him.

"Vi-…" Jack pleaded, trying to get her attention for what had to be the hundredth time. Valerie's head shot up and she shot him her fiercest glare.

"That's not my name!" She snarled, repeating nearly the same words he had spoken earlier in the day. Jack shifted away from her out of fear, only to find the movement aggravated the injuries his da' had inflicted. Jack drew in a breath, and Valerie's gaze softened a bit.

"I'm sorry I hit you Vi…" Jack spoke softly, gazing at Valerie with those puppy dog eyes of his. Valerie's heart melted in sympathy for Jack a little bit, before her nose convinced her of otherwise. With a glare, Valerie drew herself up and stomped from the room, storming past Teague and her own da' on her way out. Valerie's father, Captain Ace gave a hearty laugh and wagged his finger at young Jack.

"Good for you boy! Standing up fer' yerself!" Jack couldn't help but notice the fact that half of his Uncle Branningham's pirateness was put on. Teague cuffed his younger brother on the back of the head with a glare.

"Don't encourage im' Ace. His mum will have a fit when she 'ears. Never hit a lady, that's what I tell him." Teague scolded, fixing another glare on poor Jack. The young boy shied away from his father's stern glare, and then scampered from the room. Ace shook his head, sitting down at the spot Jack had vacated.

"Aw…come on Teague. Don't be so hard on the boy. My girl…well…lets just leave it at that. She's a tough one, that Val, only reason she's makin' such a fuss' is cuz it was Jackie. So used to bossin' him around she is; she'll just have to realize he can fend for his self now. Bout time someone gave her a good hard smack." Ace commented, taking a swig of ale from the table. Teague shook his head, and propped his feet up.

"Doesn't matter Ace, family is family. They can't go around beating each other up. They're Sparrows!" Teague finished, only to find his younger brother looking at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Teagie, remember the time you locked me in the brigg o' that ship. Four days! No food, no rum…it was cold. And then there was the time…" Teague cut off his brother with another glare.

"It was three days, and the cell door was unlocked the whole time. And don't forget about the time I saved you from that slave trader...that was a woman." Ace frowned for a moment before nodding.

"Touché big brother." With matching grins, the two brothers downed the rest of their ale in silence.

An hour later, Jack waited in silence for his da' to come tuck him in for the night. Already dressed for bed, the young Sparrow awaited Teague in fear. Although he had already gotten switched pretty badly, Teague wasn't known for his kindness. Young Jack was perched at the edge of his bed, when the door opened and the older pirate strode in. To Jack's surprise it was his Uncle Ace who walked in, not Teague. Jack climbled further into the bed, and allowed his Uncle to sit himself on the edge.

"Oh Jackie…" Ace muttered, stroking the young boys hair out of his face. "Just like me ya' are." Jack looked up in surprise at his Uncle who was twirling his trifold hat around in his calloused hands. "Teague always beat me at everything…still does actually. Point is Jackie…older siblings…may be more annoying than you expect em' to be. Err…cousins, same difference. Val loves you and you love er'. Now let me tell you Jackie, Val's always gonna get on your nerves but she's always gonna have your back. Mark my words." Ace finished, pausing to let Jack speak.

"But…if she loves me, then why does she always pick on me?" Jack asked curiously, no longer mad at his cousin but merely annoyed by her past behavior.

"That's just how family is sometimes Jackie!" Ace said, clapping him on the back. "Yer the youngest. And you'll have to prove yerself fer' the rest of yer life. Bein' the youngest Jackie…it ain't easy. But sometimes Jackie, bein' the oldest is even harder." Jack's eyebrows furrowed together, even as he continued to stare at his uncle's hat with greed.

"Why would being older be harder?" Jack questioned Ace, who grinned widely in response. With a flick of his wrist he settled the hat on top of young Jacks head.

"Because Jackie, say you and Val went down to the docks tomorrow. Like you always do, and you appen' to fall into the water. Val's required to jump in and save you, she is'. No doubts about it- Val's gotta protect you. Always Jackie…no matter how old you are. Just like Teague's gotta protect me…even though he hates it…" Jack giggled at the look that crossed his uncle's face at the mention of his da'. Ace grinned at him, and tapped the hat on top of his head.

"One day Jackie, you'll be a captain just like me. And then, well Val will have to respect you. Won't she?" Ace asked with a smile, as Jack nodded his head. The hat slipped down over his eyes, as it was too big for his head. Ace laughed, "You'll grow into it Jackie."

"Mine?" Jack questioned excitedly, gazing up from beneath the tip of the hat.

"Course." Ace said, tucking the young boy in further and rising from the bed. Boots clicked in the hallway, and the door to the bedroom opened once again. There stood Teague, holding in his arms Val who looked to be asleep. Ace laughed heartily at the situation his brother was in.

"Ain't she a little old to be carried?" Ace questioned, earning a sharp look from Teague.

"Fell asleep while I was talkin' to her. Though I think I got through…" Teague plopped Valerie down next to Jack, who patted his cousin's arm sleepily.

"Sorry Val," he murmured, tears prickling his eyes as he gazed at the purple shade of her nose. With a tired sigh Val draped her arm around him.

"Love you Jackie." Came the tired response from the young girl.

"Love you too Vi-" Jack replied softly as he drifted off into sleep. Teague and Ace smiled as the children fell to sleep.

"Quite peaceful aren't they?" Ace commented, elbowing Teague. Teague nodded, never really realizing how beautiful children were.

"Are they breathing?" Teague whispered, a bit worriedly. Ace began to chuckle, but then his eyes widened. The two brothers stumbled over each other as they each tried to reach their children. Both men sighed in relief when they caught sight of the children's chest rising and falling with each breath.

"Should we go?" Teague questioned, glancing at Ace once more. The younger of the two pirates glanced at the two chairs in the corner.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to sit watch for awhile…" He offered, to which Teague nodded in agreement.

"Good idea Ace. Just in case, you know our enemies could come in the night."

And so the two brothers slept in the chairs that night, and two children slept peacefully in the bed. Each taking comfort in knowing the other always had a watchful eye. Always and forever, they were Sparrows.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I literally fell of the face of the earth for awhile. Anyway Happy Reading!

And of course I don't own any of the characters- blah, blah blah. I would be filthy rich if I did, and yet sadly I am not.

Hector Barbossa enjoyed yet another mug of rum as he basked in his latest victory. Sparrow, the fool that he was, was probably sitting on an island right now in the middle of the Caribbean wishin' he had listened to his first mate. That foolhardy Sparrow had been so willing to trust Hector and his crew that he hadn't even suspected the mutiny coming his way. If only Jack had been a little smarter, he might not be in the situation that he was now. And then Sparrow had the nerve to warn him against sailing to the Isle de Muerta. The only good venture Jack could have lead, and he choose against it. A smile played at Barbossa's lips, he had finally won. His prize was the Pearl, and a crew to sail it with. He was going to be the most notorious captain that ever lived, and the only shame was that Sparrow wouldn't be around to see it.

"You son of a-" Barbossa heard a raised voice say, and the next thing the man knew he was seeing stars. His head had been slammed into the wood table in front of him, leaving him dizzy, but the person wasn't done. Barbossa could feel a strong hand on the back of his neck, in a vice grip, ready to strike again. His lips curled into a smile, licking the blood from his lips as he heard his men move to protect him.

"Not so fast." A voice said, before the sound of a gun clicking reached Barbossa's ears.

"That's right scum." His attacker's feminine voice responded, gripping his neck even harder. "Move to protect your captain and my men shoot." So they were surrounded, Barbossa thought, shaking his head.

"Ya' cowards!" Barbossa yelled, at his men. "Shoot the girl!"

"Try it." One of the men under the command of the woman spoke.

"Gonna let him talk to you like that boys?" The woman spoke to his men, laughter in her voice. "Doesn't really seem like the better pick to me, does he?" Whoever the woman was, must be a friend of Sparrows, Barbossa decided. "Although…for all his talk he hasn't even made a move against me. Who seems like the bigger coward to you?" At that moment Barbossa finally had enough. He spun around, moving to restrain the girl with his bare hands. The man found himself faced, literally, with the barrel of a gun.

"So he does have a spine." The woman spoke, her gun aimed directly at his face. Barbossa took in the sight of soft black hair, falling in soft waves down to her shoulders. Full red lips, tan skin, and soft curves though covered by pirates clothing.

"Aye, a lovely sight…if not for the circumstances." Barbossa taunted, hoping to distract the young woman.

"Keep staring and I'll aim my sights lower." She threatened, aiming the gun down for a split second. Barbossa was unmoved, as he had just conquered Sparrow and still felt as though he was on the top of the world.

"And what be the nature of this?" Barbossa questioned, though he already knew the answer.

"Tell me, Hector Barbossa, what's the honor in mutiny?"

"Honor?" Barbossa laughed, cruel and deep. "Nay, we got rid of extra baggage miss."

The woman's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Jack was a good captian. Maybe not traditional, but he had a large heart, and a strong love for the sea."

"Wasn't enough," Barbossa countered, eyeing his situation. There was no way around the woman, so bargaining would be his best bet. "Jack was gonna stop us from gettin' our share." It was the womans turn to be confused.

"Share of what?" She questioned, though still in a offensive stance.

"Treasure miss, from the Isla de Muerta. You see, Jack told us where it is, and we're going to get it. He tried to stop us, the fool, though I can't imagine why. We're going to take the gold for ourselves and be the richest crew that ever sailed." Barbossa finished with a smirk.

"You're mad…" the woman muttered, shaking her head. "An even bigger fool than I first believed. You'd be smart to have listened to Jack. No good will come from sailing to Isla de Muerta…they say it's cursed."

"A fool like Jack she is!" Barbossa exclaimed, gesturing around. "Men! Leave your captain, and come join me on my voyage to riches!" Within seconds the woman had smacked Barbossa across the face with her gun.

"My men would never! The difference between me and Jack…" she softly whispered, as Barbossa wiped more blood from his face. He had to admit, she was a spitfire if he ever met one. "I only trust those who are loyal you fool!" she spat in his face. Another blow to the head, and Barbossa was becoming dizzy.

"Captian!" Came one of the voices around him. He could faintly make out someone shielding him from harm. "You said you weren't going to kill him!" Barbossa was both relieved and confused at the news. The woman spat venomously at him, as his vision became clearer.

"I know…" she admitted lowering her weapon. It was clear that the woman did not feel threatened by him in his current state.

"May I be so bold as to ask yer name…" he managed out between trying to gasp for air. The woman raised an eyebrow at him, and planted her hands on her hips.

"Valerie Sparrow, heard of me?" Barbossa began to laugh, despite the pain.

"Jack hates you! Why do you care what I did with im'?" Valerie's eyes grew red and she lunged at him, her fingernails tearing out chunks of his skin.

"You know nothing! He's my cousin! How dare you mutiny him on some godforsaken island and take his place as captain? You traitor!" The words were spit out so venomously Barbossa was surprised they didn't burn him. She hit him once again for good measure, before being restrained by one of her crew members.

"By now Sparrow be dead on that island. So no matter what you do, you will never be able to save him from his well deserved fate." The woman didn't lash out to his cruel words, just leaned in and looked him square in the eye.

"Then you don't know Jack as well as you think you do. Mark my words, Captain Barbossa, Jack will find a way off that island…and he will come find you."

"I'm shakin' in me boots missy." Barbossa countered, not backing down.

"You should be. Because when he does find you, he will shoot you right in your black heart." Valerie stated, drawing herself up flanked by her men. She hit him one more time, not being able to resist, and he spit out a tooth. Valerie began to walk out, still being protected by her crew, even as Barbossa's men hurried to help him.

"And if he doesn't…miss?" He spoke what he believed to be the last word.

"Then I will." And Valerie Sparrow disappeared into the dark streets of Tortuga.


End file.
